


First Comes Marriage

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bickering, First Meetings, Harry gets riled up easily, Jay and Anne find it hilarious and cute, Kinda, Louis can carry children, Louis doesn't want to marry the curly yeti boy, M/M, They're the same age, mentions of mpreg, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys continued to bicker and failed to noticed their mothers' smirking into their tea-cups.</p>
<p>“Lots of children.” Jay murmured.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. No less than six.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Comes Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is

Eighteen year old Louis pouted and crossed his arms. “I don't want to get married!”  
  
Jay sighed, “sweetheart, you won't be getting married for a few months yet, but you _will_ meet Harry today.”

Oh yes. Harry, his soon-to-be husband that he's never met and is determined to despise out of spite, how could he forget?

-:-  
  
“Anne!”  
  
“Jay!”  
  
The old friends hugged fiercely and shared kisses on the cheek. Louis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, jutting out his hip in what he hoped was an unwelcoming stance. Ever since he'd had found out he was a carrier and could get pregnant, it seemed he didn't belong to himself anymore. His parents wanting to marry him off by eighteen so he wouldn't get kidnapped or sold (some were sold to rich women who couldn't bare children of their own and used as baby makers, some sold their services to other women as well) – carriers were rare, and that kind of stuff happened too often. Louis understood that they only wanted him safe, but taking away his choice? That's the part that pissed him off.

Jay had gotten back in touch with an old friend not two years after they'd found out. They two women had been inseparable in high school and college but had gone their own ways when they met their husbands and started their own families. Now they would be mutual mummies, but Louis wasn't fond of the idea of marrying a stranger – of having said stranger be he first everything. Louis had never been much for dating, though he could be quite rambunctious and loud he preferred comics, movies, Pokemon and hiding in his room. His first and last kiss had been at seven while out Christmas shopping with his gran, some chipmunk cheeked boy with big eyes and curly hair after Louis helped him find his mummy at the mall.

“You must be Louis.” A tall brunette woman said, extending her hand. She was quite beautiful, he thought, one of those radiant types. She also looked kind of familiar.  
  
Not wanting to be rude (oh who was he kidding he _wanted_ to but his mum would kill him if he was) he took her hand.“Yeeap”  
  
“This.... where- Harry.” Anne looked behind herself where the boy named Harry was staring at pictures on the wall, not paying any attention to what was happening. “Harry.” she tugged on his sleeve, shaking him from his thoughts. God, he was going to end up married to a dunce, wasn't he? “This is Louis.”  
  
The tall boy – why did he have to be taller than Louis?! - stepped forward with a tentative smile and offered his hand the same way his mother had. Oh-kay. So the whole radiant, kind, loving face-presence thing ran in the family. Good to know. “Hi.”  
  
Louis chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment before taking the hand. “Uh. Hello there.” he was aware of their parents eyes and tried to smile. “Well. Good to meet you, Harry.” he let the hand go and was about to go back into the other room when his mum wrapped an arm around his elbow. “Louis, why don't you take Harry into the family room while Anne and I catch up?”  
  
Shrugging, Louis paused as he waited for the other boy to follow, he also looked extremely familiar.

-:-  
  
“So. This is awkward.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. “No way, really? I thought we'd elope.”   
  
He didn't miss the way Harry's jaw ticked. “No need to be rude. You're not the only one being forced into this.”  
  
“Yeah, well you aren't the one expected to pop out ass babies!”  
  
“There's plenty of room.” Harry muttered.  
  
Oh. Fuck to the no. “ _Ex_ cuse me? We haven't even known each other ten minutes and you're calling me fat?”  
  
Harry's eyes widened. “no!”  
  
“Then what, Harold? Are you implying I'm a slut? Or that my ass must be big enough to fit a sofa because it can squeeze out a kid?”  
  
“NO!”  
  
“Then what!?”  
  
“You have a nice ass, is what I meant.”  
  
Oh.  
  
Louis crossed his arms, “Hope you enjoy looking. That's as close as you're ever going to get.”  
  
Harry smirked, leaning closer. “Tell me that again when I have you under me, aching, wet and begging.”   
  
Feeling his stomach tighten (not even in a bad way goddamn it) Louis let out an embarrassing whimper. Shit. One sentence wasn't supposed to make him feel like that, no. No no. _No_. Pulling away with a furious blush, Louis grabbed the pillow beside him and whacked Harry in the face before standing. “How dare you!”  
  
He spun on his heel and headed for the kitchen. He was not marrying that... that... pervert! Ugh!  
  
“Mum!” he yelled, quickening his steps when he heard Harry stumbling after him. He burst into the kitchen “Mum!”

“What is it?”

“I am not! -ow.” he yelped as Harry crashed into his back, knocking them both onto the floor.   
“Sorry! Sorry.” Harry said as he got up, trying to help Louis up.  
  
Louis slapped his hands away. “Get. Off. Of me you bloody yeti!”  
  
“I said I was sorry!”  
  
“Well that doesn't really help me now does it?”  
  
“Pardon me, your highn-ASS. I didn't realize you were such a delicate little-”  
  
“Listen here you-”

“-flower!”  
  
“Go fuck yourself!”

Louis spun back toward Jay and Anne. “I am not marrying that!” he growled, pointing at Harry who was now towering over him looking like an angry frog. “I agreed - _barely_ \- to an _ar_ ranged marriage. Not a _deranged_ marriage!”  
  
“And I agreed to a nice husband! Not a bloody little-”  
  
“Oh! OH! He agreed to a nice little husband to do everything he says-”  
  
“That's not what I meant and you know it!”  
  
The boys continued to bicker and failed to noticed their mothers' smirking into their tea-cups.

“Lots of children.” Jay murmured.

“Oh yeah. No less than six.” Anne agreed quietly, smiling at the passion she saw blazing in her son's eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> And yes, Harry was the boy lost in the mall. Also, arranged marriages are common, not just for carriers in the AU.


End file.
